Enissa Winters
"Time to give them an Archian-styled asskicking." Overview Enissa Winters '''is the loving wife of Talia Winters and the wonderful mother of Adrianna Alvarez. She also has 2 brothers and 1 sister. Life was never easy for her. She went through the deaths of her parents at an early age, being forced to undergo traumatizing experiments, having to deal with the notorious Hawtur, and being forced to move away from ''two ''cities in order to avoid certain death. Her wife went through some scary things, too. Before marrying Talia, her last name was Alvarez. Backstory Enissa was born in a city called Vida. Her parents provided her with a luxorious life, with only one condition, she were to have obeyed all the rules her parents listed as well as behaving at all times. Of course, this was a piece of cake for little Enissa. She showed mature manners at an early age and showed respect towards those who she cared about, while being straight-to-the-point and calm towards strangers instead of cold and disregarding. However, things took a turn when she was kidnapped by criminals, the leader of the group being the infamous Alex Smith, known for the countless amounts of heists he held with his goons for years, as well as a handful of home invasions. They had took her to an isolated laboratory called Mortogen, built on a lush island away miles away from the mainland. Founding out that Enissa was an Archian girl, Alex ran some tests on her, which unsuprisingly heightened her physical strength and waterbending, which is one of the powers an Archian can possess if they inherit the trait from either their mother or father. Not only did it affect her physical attributes, but it also made some psychological wounds, replacing the good mannered personality she once had with a crude and aggressive attitude. Plans were going smoothly until she eventually broke herself out of her restrains, thanks to one of the scientists injecting too much of the chemicals into her body. Her increased strength and bending powers proved to the scientists that the chemical was far too dangerous to play with, and costed them their lives as well as the bottom half of Smith's face. She was eventually rescued by police. Current Life Fast forwarding a few years to the city Nesserk, an Archian city of both luxory and poverty. The jobs her siblings held as well as her own career eventually earned them a giant mansion on the coast of Nesserk, which they jokingly dubbed the "Alvarez Mansion". Initial payments were rough as her brothers moved to another city called Termina, which severely halfed their savings. Her sister struggled to earn her job as an airline pilot. Despite her sister making a quick buck with her new career, Enissa wasn't going to just have her do all the work, so she went to the finest college in Nesserk and found her career as a military general. This allowed the payment to be smoothened. She would often visit her best friends May and Eri at their cabin. Enissa can't really cook, so she leaves it all to Eri. While on the roof of the Alvarez Mansion, she found a girl named Talia Winters, whom she soon developed a crush on. Nervous to confess her interest towards her, she waited a few weeks to befriend her and then she would finally reveal her feelings. She then came clean with her, and it turned out very spectacular, with the two becoming a couple. They would later adopt a child named Adrianna, and would soon marry each other not too long after. Their loving relationship would come to a brief hault when an alien race called the Seraphim attacked Gaia due to an organization called the Coalition entering their galaxy in order to find a safe haven for its civilians. Nesserk was destroyed during one final assault on the city, with a devastating nuclear weapon hitting the dead center, blowing it up and severely irradiating it. The couple would later relocate themselves to an unknown location until a new city, built from the wreckages of Nesserk, erected itself and was named Boolon. They returned and made a life there. Enissa became part of a paramilitary force while Talia was recruited into a female police squad. Things were going back to normal when a mythical beast called the Moon Lord was summoned and assaulted the city with devastating attacks. The Coalition's weapons proved ineffective in stopping the beast, and Enissa's paramilitary team was ordered to evacuate as well civilians as possible. She reunited with Talia and escaped with their dear lives on an airship, while Boolon was decimated by a star-destroying laser far behind. They found themselves Termina, where her brothers moved to a few years prior. She doubted the fact that they were going to be safe here, as she lived in two other cities and they were both destroyed, however she was later convinced to move into a hotel by her wife. She resumed her job as a paramilitary operative and saved enough to earn them another mansion on a beach, which she dubs the "Alvarez Mansion II". She currently lives with Talia and Adrianna as well as Kate, Adrianna's girlfriend in the mansion. Around two years later, Talia went on a business trip for several months. Enissa, during her wife's departure, quit her job as a paramilitary operative and looked for new opportunities. After a week of searching new options, a door finally opened for her. Since she was connected with the military, she was sent an email by them, informing her of a new job as an Military Issued Exosuit (M.I.E for short) wearer. She took time to make up her choice, but she accepted the offer and spent some time browsing through some M.I.E's she would wear. Weeks later, she would prepare to go to bed late when the front door of the mansion opened. Believing it to be either Kate or Adrianna, she ventured downstairs to see who it was, only to find that Talia opened the door and grabbed her from behind. Realizing her wife is now home from a several-month long business trip, she hugged her tightly and presented the M.I.E information to her. Talia, having also been informed, accepted it and took the initation, which they passed and became the first females to wear an M.I.E. Enissa eventually chose the Valkyr suit, a beserk-melee specialled suit, while Talia chose the Mesa suit, a gunner themed suit. They were guided by an AI named The Overseer. Their first mission was to infiltrate the terrorist group Tankema Corp's base, and sabotage any data but extract any they would find useful. They would also exterminate the FL-1X android if they came across it. However, the planned failed right when they got there, as the leader of the group blew the base up. The two wives would later go on other missions as the first female M.I.E wearers. Eventually, they would be grouped up with two other M.I.E's who go by the name '''Excalibur and Ember. The four M.I.E's would then form the team, Squadron Alpha. Unfortunately, only weeks after their family coming back together, Gaia was swallowed up by a blackhole. Many were forced to evacuate. Enissa managed to get on to the Carrier that held thousands of people. However, Talia and Adri failed to get on and were killed when Gaia was destroyed. Because of this, Enissa left Squadron Alpha, which was soon disbanded. The Carrier landed on a planet named Minus, where Enissa would make a new life on. She was not doing well as she had lost her entire family. Although she did buy a house and chose to stay with Eri for a bit, things still did not go well when May was revived. May, having a change in personality, become interested in blood. The two would have a small feud between each other, beginning when May tried to kill her during a mission. Their feud would only get worse much later when May slashed a girl in the chest and stabbed Enissa in the shoulder. The two survived, but Enissa was not about to forgive her. Later, Enissa chose to impregnate herself by going through artificial insemination. 9 months later, Enissa would have her second daughter - Alondra Winters. Powers and Abilities She is an Archian, so she possesses bending powers, her bending skill is waterbending. At an early age she proved considerable waterbending skills, and when she became a teenager, mastered the skill. She is also a master of its subskills, including icebending and the nightmarish bloodbending. Powers and Abilities in her Valkyr suit Her suit as well as her alter ego is Valkyr. The suit allows her to reach incredible bending skills as well as increase her already incredible acrobatic skills. She also is more advanced in firearms. Something new to her is the suit's melee weapon, claws that activate when she switches to her melee weapon. The suit's theme is beserker-melee, so she proves to be a deadly warrior when in this suit. Hell, she's a deadly warrior even when she's NOT in the suit. Personality To strangers, she's calm, straight-to-the-point, and sometimes crude to those annoying ones. She's not afraid to tell them she doesn't like them, and she would prefer to be with her allies instead of a stranger. When she is around her allies, she is caring and considering, oftening cooking meals (at the expense of their stove sometimes) and having fun with them. To her wife and kid, she displays a loving personality, as well as the will to die for her. She's not afraid to do what her wife wants her to do and she always brings an upbeat attitude to keep her family healthy and loving. In her Valkyr suit, she is a good teammate, often putting her life on the line for her comrades, as well as assisting them in their mission in numerous good ways, like opening crates to reveal concealed weapons as well as providing cover. She is known to toy with her enemies before killing them. However, when she uses her suit's rage abilities, she turns sadistic and head strong, going as far as charging into enemies lines and murdering them all with ease. However, this takes a toll on her psychological attributes, as the amount of rage that enters her body makes her believe that the one thing she needs to do is to kill, so she may accidentally unleash her wrath on her teammates. She would never do this to Talia for some reason, no matter how much rage consumed her. Only Talia has the bravery and skill to calm her beserker wife down before too much damage is done. Weapon Arsenal Tiberon.png|Tiberon, her primary rifle DexFuris.png|Dex Furis, her secondary pistols Venka.png|Venka, her melee claws Theme Song Category:Female Category:Human Category:Enderman Category:Hybrid Category:Archian Category:Child Category:INickayeI Category:LGBT